Night in London City
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto hanya seorang supir taksi biasa di wilayah tengah kota London. Suatu malam, ia mendapat penumpang misterius. Takdirnya berubah setelah kejadian malam itu/"Nyalakan lampunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Naruto protes/"Kau akan menjadi milikku"/SasuNaru always/warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Ps: Cerita ini dibuat untuk semua pembaca fic schiavo blue sebagai permintaan maaf karena untuk saat ini blue belum bisa update dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Ho iya, cerita kali ini sama kek cerita SasuNaru yang lain. Ini cerita homo baby, bagi yang ga suka, go away. Blue orangnya cinta damai loh, jadi, mari kita berteman :D

#Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi dan untuk SasuNaru lovers :3

**.**

**.**

**Night in London City**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Au, absurd, percobaan PWP, BL/Yaoi, pendeskripsian abal, adegan nganu, ide pasaran, horror gagal, typo (s), dsb**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Di dunia ini, ada hal yang paling ditakuti oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya satu, yaitu hantu. Kebiasaan takut dan selalu berprasangka buruk saat di tempat-tempat sepi telah dimulai sejak ia kecil. Ia takut jika tidur dengan keadaan lampu mati. Dan juga hal-hal kecil lainnya. Bahkan saat SD, Naruto tidak pernah ikut mendengarkan cerita-cerita menyeramkan yang temannya bicarakan saat berkumpul di jam istirahat. Jika malam hari ingin pipis, Naruto terpaksa membangunkan Ayah atau Ibunya untuk mengantar ke kamar mandi.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, Naruto yang dulu bukanlah Naruto yang sekarang. Ia telah mengusir rasa takutnya dengan cara menonton film-film horror. Sekarang, dia tidak takut apapun. Perasaan takutnya pada hantu telah hilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Seperti malam ini, bibir tipisnya mulai mengerucut dan menggerutu. Jam tugasnya sebagai supir taksi dikawasan London seharusnya berakhir pukul 11 malam tadi—atau lebih sedikit. Tapi sayang sekali, penumpang terakhirnya tadi adalah sepasang suami istri lanjut usia. Dimana ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba sang wanita mengeluh kesakitan lalu pingsan. Naruto terpaksa harus mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Ia juga membatu sang pria tua itu untuk menghubungi salah satu anaknya.

Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya, setelah mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu anak dari si pria tua akan datang, Naruto bisa langsung pergi. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sosok yang bisa disebut kakek itu sendirian sambil menunggu istrinya diperiksa oleh dokter. Bagaimana jika ada hal yang harus diperlukan sementara kakek itu berjalan saja harus pelan-pelan. Mau tidak mau Naruto ikut menunggu sampai sang anak datang ke rumah sakit.

Kebaikannnya langsung mendapat respon berlebihan dari sang pria tua, dia tidak henti-hentinya berterimakaih karena telah menolongnya. Dia juga mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dan kapan-kapan ia boleh datang untuk makan malam. Anaknya juga mengucap terimakasih padanya sambil memberi kartu nama—berharap sewaktu-waktu ia akan benar-benar datang untuk makan malam.

Setelah semua urusan selesai, Naruto langsung memacu taksinya. Seragamnya yang berwarna hitam membuat ia kegerahan. Ia membukanya dengan menyisakkan kaus berwarna abu-abu yang tetap melekat pada tubuh karamelnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sebelas menit. Naruto tahu, kembali ke pangkalan bukanlah ide bagus, sekarang sudah malam dan ia terlalu lelah. Ia akan langsung pulang ke flatnya. Ia akan bicara dan minta izin pada Shikamaru—atasannya—dengan pesan singkat nanti.

Melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan setelah tadi ngebut saat melewati kawasan _west end_ yang selalu ramai, dimana disana adalah pusat turis dan surga belanja bagi para orang kaya—disini Naruto berharap ia tidak mendapat penumpang lagi.

Ia ingin langsung pulang dan tidur.

Berbelok ke blok yang lumayan sepi setelah lampu merah, Naruto berdecak sekali ketika seseorang bersileut gelap berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menganggkat tangan. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto melajukan mobilnya dan melewati orang tersebut begitu saja. Tapi ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat nama perusahaan taksinya jelek dimata masyarakat. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi di kota ini, perbuatan tidak menyenangkan terhadap seseorang apalagi dibagian jasa, sering mendapat aduan dan kritikan. Maka dari itu, Naruto memilih menghentikan taksinya di dekat sosok itu.

"Maaf tuan, _shift _saya sudah selesai hari ini." Naruto berkata sopan saat ia membuka kaca mobilnya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok itu karena _coatnya _yang panjang dan gelap. Tapi Naruto bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memakai topi bangsawan—topi bulat yang agak tinggi dengan pinggiran lebar. Yang Naruto tahu, rambutnya yang keluar dari balik topi berwarna hitam. Sosok itu juga tidak membawa apapun, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik _coat _panjang yang dipakainya.

"Antarkan aku, tempatnya dekat."

"Eh?"

Naruto merasa ia begitu lambat—atau orang itu yang begitu cepat. Belum apa-apa, sosok tersebut telah membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto yang ingin mengeram protes hanya mendesah pelan. Ia hanya melemaskan kedua pundaknya.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?" Naruto berkata—masih dengan nada yang sopan—walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat lelah dan kesal—ia ingin tidur.

"Menara london."

Nada dingin yang sama seperti pertama kali Naruto dengar dari sosok itu membuat ia jengkel.

"Tuan, sebenarnya _shift _saya sudah berakhir. Rute yang tuan tujupun berlawanan arah dengan tempat tinggal saya. Jika tuan mau, tuan bisa berganti taksi sebelum jembatan dan saya akan putar arah."

"Kau ingin menurunkanku sebelum sampai di tujuan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menyumpah dalam hati ketika menyadari ketololannya. Mencuri-curi pandang dari kaca spion, Naruto menyadari pria itu belum merubah posisi duduknya—dipinggir kiri, dengan topi yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa semua supir taksi selalu bersikap seperti itu pada penumpangnya?" suara dingin tanpa ekspresi berhasil membuat Naruto gugup.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan." Naruto berkata sambil fokus pada jalan kembali. Ia melirik sekilas ke kaca spion dan bersyukur karena sang penumpang misterius tidak berkata lagi.

Jika saja Naruto tidak bekerja pada perusahaan taksi terkenal di kota London, ia tidak akan repot-repot menjaga sikap. Sopan santun selalu ia jaga walaupun terkadang banyak penumpang yang kurang ajar. Tapi ia senang karena selama ini bekerja sebagai supir taksi, ia tidak pernah mendapat penumpang yang merepotkan. Misalnya penumpang yang mabuk sampai muntah di dalam mobil, yang berisik cekikikan, atau perampok. Naruto berutung karena sampai hari ini dia tidak mengalami semua itu. Hal terburuk yang pernah ia temui adalah penumpang yang melakukan _sekuhara _padanya. Tapi, berkat itu juga, sekarang Naruto mulai berhati-hati jika mendapat penumpang bertampang oom-oom. Ia tidak ingin dilecehkan lagi. Enak saja, dia _kan _laki-laki. Walaupun banyak teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu imut dan manis sebagai anak cowok, tapi bagi Naruto, ia tidak seperti itu.

Naruto masih normal. Walaupun dia belum pernah punya pacar, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai lawan jenis.

Tapi, jika dipikir ulang—jika disuruh memilih, Naruto akan memilih penumpang oom-oom itu dibanding penumpangnya yang sekarang.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau karena tiba-tiba gerimis turun, udara di dalam mobil berubah menjadi dingin. Naruto ingin sekali memutar pemanas mobil, tapi ia masih ragu saat sadar penampilan penumpangnya sangat tertutup. Naruto takut dia akan kegerahan.

"Maaf tuan, tidak keberatan jika aku menyalakan pemanas?" Naruto berkata sambil menoleh sekilas kebelakang.

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika mendapat persetujuan. Ia mengalihkan tangan kanannya dari atas stir untuk memutar volume _car heather_. Udara hangat langsung menguar, membut pemuda berrambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa tuan asli orang sini?" Naruto membuka percakapan. Entah kenapa, suasana kaku dan sunyi diantara mereka membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak ada salahnya berramah tamah bukan?

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat sang penumpang membuat Naruto tidak bertanya lagi. Ia takut mengganggu ketenangan pria itu. Ia menatap tak fokus pada _wipper _di kaca depan yang terus bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Sebenarnya gerimis yang turun sangat kecil. Tapi tentu saja air yang jatuh ke kaca membuat pandangannya kabur.

Awal musim dingin telah menampakkan wujudnya. Kota London akan terus dilanda gerimis bahkan sampai sepanjang hari untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Di bulan November, orang-orang memakai pakaian tebal dengan _coat_-_coat _panjang serta jaket. Naruto sedikit menyesal karena telah membuka seragam lengan panjangnya tadi. Hanya memakai kaus oblong, kini ia harus menggigil kedinginan.

Jalanan yang Naruto lewati semakin sepi. _West end_ telah jauh dibelakang. Ditambah dengan rintik gerimis yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, jalanan terlihat semakin lenggang. Hanya satu atau dua mobil yang melewatinya. Suasana di dalam mobil juga semakin sunyi dan tenang—seperti tidak ada penumpang.

Naruto memilih untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. Semakin lama, ia merasa semakin lelah dan mengantuk. Dalam kamusnya, mengantuk adalah kata yang harus mendapat posisi utama. Karena, yang Naruto tahu, penyebab kecelakaan terbesar dan paling umum yang sering terjadi adalah karena faktor itu: mengantuk. Jadi, saat ia menganguk, ia memilih untuk berhenti sebentar untuk tidur lima belas menit. Tapi, hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang, mengingat sekarang ia sedang ada penumpang.

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba mesin mobilnya tidak berreaksi. Mobilnya kemudian mengelurkan suara 'drrrt' 'drrt' sebelum berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Si pirang panik. Mobil tetap menyala tapi tidak bisa _starter_. Naruto menatap ke arah penunjuk bensin. Masih setengah penuh. Ia mencoba-coba lagi untuk menginjak gas dan mengatur kopling. Tapi hasilnya sama. Taksinya hanya bisa meraung-raung protes dan tidak bergerak.

_'Shit_.'

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak panik. Ia mencoba sekali lagi dan memutar-mutar kunci. Dan hasilnya—

—mesin mobil tetap tidak bisa _distarter_.

Naruto membatu. Kedua bahunya langsung lunglai.

"Tuan .." Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Si penumpang masih dalam poisisnya—tidak terkejut atau bertanya apa yang terjadi seperti yang biasa orang-orang lakukan. Kedua kakinya yang disilangkan sementara kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan nada dengan kepala setengah menuduk tidak berubah.

Naruto menelan ludah. Lampu dan penghangat ruangan masih menyala walaupun kini mobilnya tidak bergerak. Ia berdehem beberapa kali untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Jauh di dalam hati ia merasa sangat sial. Belum pernah ia mendapat masalah dengan mobil yang mogok. Ditengah hujan. Dengan penumpang pula.

"Sepertinya mobilnya mogok tuan, aku akan mencoba untuk mengatasinya." Naruto berkata sambil menyambar seragam lalu memakainya.

Si penumpang tidak bergerak.

"Aku akan keluar untuk mengeceknya." Naruto kembali berkata saat tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Baumu enak."

Naruto yang telah meraih handle pintu terpaksa terhenti. Ia bergumam 'eh' pelan dengan kepala dimiringkan—tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?" Naruto memundurkan duduknya untuk menatap wajah sang penumpang di bangku belakang.

Perlahan, topi bangsawan itu terangkat. Menampakkan wajah pucat dan tampan laki-laki dengan pahatan yang sempurna. Bibir Naruto terbuka sedikit dengan pemandangan yang—entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah baginya. Kedua saphirenya terpaku pada warna mata si pemuda berkulit pucat yang berwarna merah. Merah yang pekat pada irisnya. Merah yang indah namun juga—mengerikan.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa baumu enak." pria itu berkata lagi. Wajahnya tetap sama—tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya—tanda kebingungan karena tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maaf, mungkin karena saya belum mandi." Naruto menjawab dengan rona di kedua pipinya. Ia memang tidak tahu maksud si penumpang. Tapi, siapa tahu dia tengah menyindirnya bukan? Dimana—menurutnya—arti kata 'baumu enak' disini adalah bau keringatnya setelah seharian menyetir.

Mengeleng setelah mencoba untuk membaui dirinya sendiri—terutama dikedua ketiaknya—Naruto memutar handle pintu. Ia terpana.

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

Naruto mencoba memutarnya dengan keras dengan dorongan. Ia juga menyentak kuat pembukanya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Pintunya tetap tak bergeming.

Ia lalu mencoba pintu di sebelah kanan.

Lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pintu samping kanan sama-sama tidak bisa dibuka.

"Aku rasa pintunya macet." Naruto berkata tanpa menatap wajah penumpangnya. Ia berharap pria itu tidak mendengar suaranya yang mulai gemetar karena gugup.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba pintu belakang?" Naruto berkata sambil mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi setengah membungkuk.

Ia meraih handel pintu sebelah kanan.

Macet.

Saat ia mencoba pintu yang dimasuki pria tadi juga sama. Keras dan tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

"Ada apa?"

Suara baritone milik pria berkulit pucat itu berhasil membuat bulu roma Naruto berdiri. Posisinya masih membungkuk—mencoba memutar-mutar handle pintu di sebelah sang penumpang. Tidak mungkin pintunya macet padahal tadi bisa dibuka bukan?

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto berkata. Udara hangat dari _car heater_ membuat ia semakin kedinginan. Padahal, sebelumnya sejak tadi iapun memang tengah menggigil kedinginan, tapi dingin yang ini berbeda—dingin yang aneh sampai membuat keringatnya bermunculan. Ia yakin karena rasa panik dan guguplah yang membuat ia berkeringat.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Berada di depan sang penumpang yang tidak mau menggeser sedikitpun posisi duduknya, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dingin di dekat lehernya. Naruto buru-buru menjauhkan diri—bersiap kembali duduk di bangku kemudi. Tapi lengannya telah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh tangan pucat dan dingin milik sang penumpang. Naruto terjangkit. Ia mengaduh saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke kursi belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kaki kanannya terjepit bangku dan pengatur gigi.

"Oh!"

Nafas Naruto tersendat. Detak jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati penumpangnya telah berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto bisa melihat jelas iris semerah darah di depannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

"He-hei!" Naruto menggerakan kakinya kasar saat kedua tangan pria pucat itu meraih tubuhnya dan membenturkannya ke badan mobil sebelah kanan. Ia meringgis kesakitan. Kedua matanya mengerjap cepat.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, baumu sangat enak."

Naruto terbelalak. Entah bagaimana caranya, kini sosok pucat itu telah berada diatas tubuhnya yang terlentang di kursi belakang dengan punggung menghadap kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun banyak sekali pertanyaan yang hadir di kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Siapa orang ini?'

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Perampokkah?'

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang membuat kepala si pirang semakin pening.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku. Belum pernah aku merasa sangat tertarik dengan manusia seperti saat ini."

Naruto bergidik saat tangan kanan pria itu meraih beberapa helai rambutnya lalu menciuminya seperti tengah menghirup aroma bunga.

"Aaahh, ini benar-benar sempurna. Kau membuat tenggorokkanku panas."

Naruto mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Ia juga tidak bisa bersuara. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa membelalakan mata dan menatap horror saat pria tampan tadi kini merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Naruto ingin berteriak dan memukulnya. Ia merasa takut ketika melihat seringaian di bibir sang penumpang. Seringaian itu berubah menjadi lebih lebar sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang lebih panjang dari gigi manusia normal.

Naruto terbelalak. Lampu tiba-tiba mati sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuikan padangan. Berbekal dari lampu jalan, ia bisa melihat kedua mata pria aneh itu berpendar di kegelapan. Siluetnya yang hitam menambah kesan misterius dan menakutkan.

"Jangan takut." pria itu berbisik di telinga kanan si pirang dengan suara bass yang rendah. Dia kemudian mengecupi dan menjilati daun telinga Naruto.

"Kau sangat lezat."

Naruto berteriak. Tapi tidak terdengar apapun. Ia bisa meraskan air matanya meleleh karena rasa takut.

Naruto takut.

Ia tahu ia sudah berubah. Ia tidak takut apapun. Pada perampok, manusia jahat, atau hantu.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto takut karena ia tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang tengah menjilati wajahnya kini.

"Aku akan menandaimu. Mungkin ini akan terasa menyakitkan. Tapi kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Ini hanya sebentar."

Kedua iris sewarna langit Naruto menatap iris merah darah dengan pandangan marah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau adalah _prey_. Aku tidak berharap memiliki _prey _manusia karena aku tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Bau mereka menjijikan, tapi kau tidak."

Naruto melotot, merasa pusing dan tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan si pucat. Walapun tubuhnya lumpuh, tapi nyatanya ia masih bisa menggerakkan bola matanya. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu terkekeh samar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat kau bisa bicara. Tapi aku ingin tubuhmu tidak banyak bergerak." Dia berkata sambil melepas topinya.

'Brengsek.'

'Breng—'

"—sek!"

Nafas Naruto terengah. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri kali ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini. Mematikan mesin mobilku dan mengunciku di dalam sini. Membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak—" kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap si pemuda yang tak bergeming di atasnya—menyadari bahwa semua kalimatnya adalah benar dan ia merasa aneh.

"Nyalakan lampunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Naruto protes. Ia mengerang saat tubuhnya terasa sakit tapi ia tidak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun bagian itu.

Sekali kedipan mata, lampu kembali menyala. Naruto hendak protes lagi dan mulai berteriak-teriak lagi saat pria pucat itu menganggakat tubuhnya seperti tengah mengangkat sebuah boneka. Kini Naruto bersandar di badan kursi.

"Kau orang gila! Kau setan? Hantu? Siluman? Iblis! Brengsek!" Naruto kembali marah-marah. Wajahnya memerah. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padahal mulutnya terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Ia bisa mendengar suara air hujan yang tertiup angin berderak-derak berisik di sepanjang kaca mobil. Entah sejak kapan hujan .Tidak ada mobil yang melewatinya sejauh ini.

"Aku bisa masuk ke dalam semua kategori yang kau sebutkan tadi." si pria pucat berkata.

Hidung Naruto kembang kempis. Masih marah, tapi ia juga merasa tidak berdaya. Ia yakin sosok di depannya bukanlah manusia. Mana mungkin ada manusia seperti itu? Dan, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya lumpuh. Rasa takut yang tadi menghampirinya telah menguap begitu saja. Ia mendelik ke arah si pelaku.

'Hantukah dia?'

'Aku tidak takut hantu! Memang hantu itu kurang kerjaan. Hanya bisa mengganggu manusia.'

Naruto mencak-mencak dalam hati. Ia semakin yakin bahwa penumpangnya kali ini adalah hantu. Ya, hantu. Biarpun wajah pucat dan tampannya sangat berbeda dengan hantu-hantu yang sering ia tonton—dimana hantu itu memiliki wajah buruk dan menakutkan, disini, Naruto akui hantu di depannya sangat tampan.

"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu dan tidak ingin tahu!" Naruto membentak galak.

"Jika arwahmu tidak tenang, jangan muncul di depanku. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab kematianmu. Apakah kau kecelakaan karena ditabrak taksi atau bagaimana, tapi jangan menghantuiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Naruto berkata tanpa titik dan koma. Ia bisa melihat alis tebal si pucat berkerut.

"Kematian? Ditabrak taksi?" Sasuke—nama sang hantu—bertanya bingung.

Naruto mendecih, susah payah ia mencoba untuk menggerakan salah satu anggota tubuhnya tapi tetap gagal.

"Aku tahu. Kau hantu bukan? Hantu kurang kerjaan yang hobi menakuti orang-orang. Pantas saja. Aku merasa pernah mendengar cerita dari teman-temanku mengenai seseorang yang naik taksi tapi tidak membayar dan langsung menghilang begitu saja."

Kening Sasuke berkerut semakin dalam. Ia menatap Naruto untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dikatakan si pirang tidaklah main-main.

"Kau memang lezat, tapi kau bodoh."

Naruto kembali mendelik.

"Cukup—jangan berkata lagi. Aku akan menandaimu sekarang."

Naruto mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Jangan main-main denganku—ahh!"

Naruto terkejut saat tangan kanan yang dingin itu merambat ke lehernya. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah saat wajah pucat milik Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Stop_!"

Naruto berteriak, tapi ia tidak bisa meronta karena tubuhnya seperti jelly dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"_I won't to stop_." Nada berat dengan nafas seperti es membuat Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Ia menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya saat sesuatu yang kasar dan basah menyentuh lehernya.

'Astaga! Ap-apa yang hantu ini lakukan?!'

Batin Naruto menjerit. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika rasa basah tersebut semakin merajalela di lehernya.

Hantu itu menjilati lehernya!

"He—hentikan—"

Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa diam saja ketika hantu itu berbuat tidak senonoh padanya. Lagipula, apa sang hantu tidak tahu bahwa dia laki-laki?

'Jangan bilang hantu ini gay!'

Pikiran Naruto mulai campur aduk.

"He-hei, henti—kan—nn. Brengsek!"

Jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan ketika mendapati rasa asing yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat si tersangka hantu tidak berhenti mejilati lehernya, sesekali dia juga mengecup dan menghisap. Naruto juga sadar bahwa tangan-tangan pucat itu begitu trampil membuka semua kancing seragamnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia bergumam dengan desahan yang aneh saat tangan dingin itu menyelusup dibalik kaosnya lalu menyentuh nipplenya.

"Nn. _Stop_—"

"Hm? Kau mengeluarkan suara yang indah." si hantu sialan itu berbisik—membuat Naruto merasa semakin gelisah. Jika saja tubuhnya bisa bergerak, pasti dia sudah menggeliat protes. "Dan, reaksi yang bagus .."

"Nn. Ah."

"_Stop_—teme! Baka!"

"Seharusnya kau takut padaku, dobe, bukan berteriak-teriak seperti ini." Sasuke berkata sambil mencubit keras nipple kiri si pirang.

Naruto menggerang protes. Ia terjangkit saat sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk lehernya.

Pandangan Naruto berputar. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia seperti melihat banyak sekali kunang-kunang dan tubuhnya lemah. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di leher kanan sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Nhh .."

Naruto merasa kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Perasaan seperti tenaganya dikuras habis dan darahnya seperti ditarik sangat jelas terasa. Ia bisa mendengar suara tegukan di sebelahnya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Naruto tidak takut hantu. Ia tidak takut namun tetap percaya bahwa mereka ada. Tapi, diantara semua hantu yang pernah Naruto tonton, tidak ada hantu seperti yang tengah dihadapinya kini. Seorang hantu tampan yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan kini tengah menghisap lehernya—darahnya.

Menghisap darah?

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ia tahu jenis hantu apa itu. Hantu modern yang memiliki versi berbeda dari tiap negara. Bukan tentang makhluk menjijikan macam zombie.

Ini—

Darah ..

Menghisap ..

Naruto sadar ia belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan-tangan dingin vampire itu menelusur seluruh tubuhnya dari balik kaus—ke perut, dada, dan punggungnya.

Vampire?

Ah—

Naruto benar-benar melupakan satu hantu itu.

Tapi, apa vampire bisa dikategorikan sebagai hantu?

Naruto tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kini tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tatapan matanya berubah sayu dan tubuhnya sangat panas.

Ia tidak protes—karena ia memang tidak bisa—saat tangan dingin itu mulai bergerak ke bawah. Ke area pribadinya. Ke arah selangkangannya yang telah mengeras.

Brengsek. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?

Naruto ingin protes, tapi ia tidak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan milik sang vampire bergerak semakik liar. Melepas seluruh fabrik yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seragamnya entah berada dimana sekarang, dan kausnya telah tertarik ke atas dada.

Naruto mengerang saat rasa basah hinggap di dadanya, ke nipplenya yang tengah dikulum, digigit-gigit kecil, dan di hisap secara bergantian. Ia bergidik saat rasa hangat dari _car heater_ menyapu selangkangannya yang telanjang. Ia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan tubuhnya telah telentang di kursi mobil dengan kedua kaki terbuka. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menegang terasa basah dan lembab.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah benar ada vampir nyata di dunia ini mengingat semua film yang ditontonnya adalah fiksi semata. Dan di inggris, dracula lebih familiar dibanding dengan vampire—kecuali mungkin di bumi belahan timur. Di film yang ia tonton, sosok vampire atau dracula memang terlihat tampan layaknya manusia. Dengan segala macam kesempurnaan dan wajah pucat yang menawan. Tapi, diantara semua itu, Naruto tidak pernah melihat vampire gay.

Yang benar saja!

"Nghh .."

Naruto masih sadar. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Desahan yang tidak diminta keluar begitu saja. Ayolah, ia kini sedang dilecehkan, ia ingin diperkosa oleh vampire (tampan), seharusnya ia marah, bukan mendesah.

Sialan, entah racun apa yang diberikan si vampire, bukan menolak kini Naruto merasa ingin lebih.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya dinikmati setelah darahnya dihisap sampai membuat tubuh mati rasanya lemas?

Hei sadarlah, ini cerita horror kok jadi melenceng jauh banget T_T

TBC dulu yee :3

Tiba-tiba blank di scene ini, ehe #garuk2 kepala sambil nyengir

Jaa Nee

*Chuu


	2. Chapter 2

#

Sebenernya blue kurang PD bikin cerita horror karena g ada bakat, jadi deh horror gagal #ngorek2tanah. Blue sendiri ngrasa masih amatir buat bikin vampire!fic. Tapi, blue happy cz masih ada yg suka ma cerita abal ini #kecupreader. And, buat chap dua, blue masih g yakin horrornya dapet atau kaga (mungkin tambah abal and absurd), kalian sendiri deh yang ngasih nilai, orang blue bikin buat kalian ko, hihii

PS: Untuk saat ini minat menulis blue emang lagi menguap, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya kurang maksimal :3

.

.

**Night in London City**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: BL, AU, ada sedikit adegan nganu, Typo (s), cerita pasaran and absurd, pendeskripsian seadanya :3**

** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

#

Malam seperti biasa di tengah kota London. Saat hari telah melewati tengah malam, Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa keluar dari kastilnya hari ini. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar tentang pertemuan bulanan yang selalu diadakan oleh bangsanya.

Kota London yang eksotis dan hinggar bingar sampai malam memiliki kehidupan penuh dengan keramaian dan aneka warna. Berbagai macam manusia dari berbagai tempat hadir di tempat itu guna menikmati betapa klasiknya ibukota Inggris. Tapi, disamping manusia, ada golongan sendiri yang tidak terekspos. Bangsa lain yang berbaur dengan manusia, dengan penampilan seperti manusia dan hidup dengan manusia. Populasi mereka masih bisa dihitung dengan jari mengingat keberadaan mereka telah ada ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun lalu, dan sebagian telah mati. Mereka akan menghindari waktu siang dan memilih keluar saat malam hari. Mereka adalah monster dalam bentuk manusia. Dengan jumlah yang terbatas, mereka terus bertahan hidup tanpa harus menjadi penghisap darah.

Vampire telah menjadi penghuni malam kota London yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Bukan berarti mereka tidak berani menampakkan wujud, kedudukan mereka hampir setara seperti _Earl_. Biasanya, mereka adalah para bangsawan kaya yang memiliki rumah megah seperti kastil. Mereka akan muncul disaat-saat tertentu. Sebagai bangsawan pada umumnya, kehadiran mereka juga dihormati oleh pihak kerajaan Inggris. Mereka memiliki peranan penting untuk jalanannya pemerintahan dan ekonomi karena kekayaan yang tidak habis-habis.

Seperti bangsawan dari keluarga Uchiha. Memiliki silsilah keluarga besar sekaligus pemimpin vampire di dunianya, sementara di dunia manusia mereka terkenal dengan perusahaan-perusahaan Uchiha yang tersebar di hampir pelosok kota-kota besar Inggris. Karena kekayaan mereka dan pengabdian leluhur mereka pada negara, keluarga tersebut mendapat kasta yang lebih tinggi, yaitu _Duke_. Uchiha Madara merupakan vampire terkuat dan dialah yang menjadi pemimpin bangsanya di Inggris. Vampire-vampire seperti mereka adalah vampire darah murni, dimana mereka bisa menciptakan vampire baru. Tapi, itu adalah kisah lama, lima belas abad lalu, perang vampire dan manusia serta perburuannya telah berakhir. Perjanjian telah dibuat dimana vampire darah murni tidak boleh membuat vampire baru dan semua vampire tidak boleh menghisap darah manusia. Disisi lain, semua kelompok manusia yang menyebut diri mereka pemburu vampire juga telah dimusnahkan. Perjanjian itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Para vampire bisa hidup damai dengan manusia tanpa perlu membongkar identitas bahwa 'aku adalah vampire.'

Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir vampire darah murni, pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh dua tahun dimana di dunia manusia ia sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya, kini hanya bisa bersunggut-sunggut. Sebagai seorang vampire, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kastil megahnya dibanding harus keluar rumah dan mencium bau-bau manusia yang sama sekali tidak disukainya.

Tapi kali ini, ia harus keluar karena pertemuan penting itu. Dimana disini, kakeknyalah yang meminta. Mandara yang memintanya langsung untuk hadir. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menolak. Mendapat masalah dengan kakeknya sama saja cari mati. Kakek berwajah tampan berusia ribuan tahun itu pasti akan memberinya hukuman. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mendapat hukuman. Apalagi jika ia harus ikut perkumpulan keluarga lalu bertemu dengan para bangsawan manusia teman Ayah dan Ibunya. Sasuke tidak mau. Ia benci bau manusia yang membuat perutnya mual.

Malam ini ia terpaksa keluar untuk menuju tempat pertemuan di tengah kota london, di tempat bersejarah—menara London. Dengan kemampuannya, bisa saja ia terbang atau berlari cepat bagai kilat. Tapi saat ini ia sedang malas. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin menyetir atau minta diantar. Ia memilih untuk naik taksi. Siapa tahu malam ini ia akan mendapat hal baru.

Seumur hidup tinggal di London, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sangat beruntung. Tidak sampai saat ia mencium bau manis diantara bau mengerikan manusia. Ia mencium sesuatu yang begitu menggugah selera, membangkitkan hasrat yang telah lama ia buang jauh-jauh. Hasrat haus dan lapar.

Malam ini, secara tidak sengaja, ia mendapati seorang supir taksi berrambut pirang dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Dari gesture dan detak jantungnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat lelah. Tapi ia tidak akan melepaskannnya begitu saja—mengingat bau manis itu nyatanya menguar dari tubuh karamel sang supir. Setengah memaksa, akhirnya Sasuke masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

Detak jantungnya teratur, walaupun terkadang tiba-tiba betalu-talu ketika dia gugup. Awalnya, Sasuke hanya ingin mengetes siapakah dia. Bagaimana bisa wangi tubuhnya begitu manis, dan—warna karamelnya yang tertutup kaus abu-abu cerah begitu menggiurkan. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat setiap urat nandi yang berdenyut lembut di sepanjang tangan karamel si supir taksi. Gaya bahasanya begitu polos dan kekanakkan, Sasuke bisa memikirkan kira-kira usia pemuda itu, mungkin tidak jauh dari usianya sendiri. Dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi supir taksi.

Ah, Sasuke semakin penasaran. Ia beruntung ketika tiba-tiba saja gerimis turun. Keinginan untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan dengan kakeknya lenyap entah kemana. Ia memilih untuk mengawasi saja si pirang dari balik topinya yang lebar.

Jika diawal Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati diam-diam dan menikmati aroma manis yang terus menguar begitu saja dari tubuh sang supir, pertahanan Sasuke harus runtuh saat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto—dimana ia melihat tanda pengenal di atas dashboard—meminta izin untuk menyalakan pemanas. Bagi Sasuke yang telah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula ia bisa tahan dalam cuaca apapun.

Ia sadar pemuda Uzumaki itu begitu bodoh. Jelas saja, awal musim dingin seperti ini hanya menggunakan kaus oblong sama saja cari mati.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat ia telah memberi izin pada si pirang dan kini udara di dalam mobil lebih hangat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kaget—bukan karena udara hangatnya. Udara dari _car heater_ berhasil membuat wangi pekat si pirang yang memenuhi hampir seisi mobil berputar-putar. Bau manis yang menggiurkan semakin membuat indra penciumannya aktif. Ia lupa bahwa ia adalah vampire. Walaupun ia tidak lagi meminum darah manusia karena perjanjian yang telah tercipta berabad-abad lalu, Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kini ia telah hilang kendali. Ia hanya bisa terdiam pada posisinya. Bertahan mati-matian untuk tidak langsung menyerang atau menancapkan taring-taringnya pada leher karamel yang lezat itu. Sasuke mencoba bertahan, ia telah menahan nafas walaupun udara hangat dan wangi manis itu terus menggelitik hidungnya—menyapu wajahnya yang pucat seolah tengah menggoda.

Dan ketika Naruto bertanya apa ia asli orang sini atau bukan, Sasuke menyadari bahwa sang pemuda begitu polos. Pemuda itu masih sangat suci dan menggairahkan.

Sialan.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan erat kedua telapak tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik coatnya yang panjang. Ia mengeluh, dan ia merutuki kepolosan si pirang.

Ia ingin Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menginginkannya. Ia ingin darah itu mengisi tenggorokkannya yang telah terbakar dan panas. Ia ingin mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh suci itu—dan semuanya.

Ia ingin bercinta.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan perjanjian. Ia ingin Uzumaki Naruto sekarang. Dan ia melakukannya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil dan membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja. Walaupun ada rasa penyesalan ketika ia mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang bertalu-talu panik, hal itu menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik dimatanya. Apalagi saat Naruto kebingungan dengan istilah perkataannya menganai bau yang enak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis di tempat saat melihat Naruto membaui dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, Sasuke semakin terpancing dan tenggorokkannya benar-benar sangat kering. Ia terpaksa mengunci semua pintu supaya tidak bisa terbuka. Ia menanti, di tengah-tengah kegugupannya, Sasuke bertaruh Naruto pasti akan mengecek pintu penumpang.

Naruto melakukannya persis seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dari jarak sedekat itu, dimana Naruto tengah membungkuk di depannya untuk mencoba membuka pintu, Sasuke sadar ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia juga tidak menyadari matanya yang hitam telah berubah menjadi merah entah sejak kapan. Ia semakin mabuk dan ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh manis itu dengan tangan-tangannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan mendapat sanksi. Lagipula, sebagai keturunan darah murni, Sasuke bisa mengambil darah seseorang tanpa membunuhnya atau menjadikannya sebagai vampire. Sasuke akan menjadikan orang tersebut makanannya, atau biasanya mereka mengunakan istilah _prey_ untuk makanan. Ia hanya ingin darahnya, jika beruntung, Sasuke bisa menikmati semuanya.

Mengingat selama ini ia benci bau manusia tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Sasuke yakin darah Naruto akan cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Ia akan mencobanya. Tidak peduli jika nanti si pirang akan ketakutan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya, mungkin ia akan menyakitinya sedikit untuk memberi pelajaran pada mulutnya yang kasar. Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana masih bisa Uzumaki marah-marah dengan keadaannya yang tidak berdaya. Dia juga sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Dia terus berteriak-teriak di dekat telinganya. Dan yang lebih buruk, Naruto juga telah menuduhnya sebagai hantu yang arwahnya gentayangan.

Astaga, apa dia pikir ini film? Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak peduli. Ia lapar, tenggorokkannya sangat kering dan hasratnya telah memuncak. Ia ingin Naruto diam saja saat dirinya menikmati setiap inchi tubuh suci berwarna karamel itu.

Dan Sasuke kesal saat Naruto terus menolak. Ia refleks langsung menancapkan gigi-giginya di leher si pirang tanpa ampun. Menghisap darahnya, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang seperti padang tandus.

Lagi. Lagi.

"Nnhh .."

Sasuke buru-buru tersadar. Ia tidak mungkin akan meminum habis darah Naruto jika tidak mau pemuda itu terbunuh. Sasuke berhenti. Ia diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan bahwa Naruto masih hidup, detak jantungnya memang sedikit melemah, matanya setengah terpejam dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disana. Tenggorokkannya memang sudah tidak terbakar lagi, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin darah manis itu, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya hilang kendali. Tapi, sisi liarnya keluar. Insting untuk kepuasan jasmani. Seperti apa yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu, ia ingin bercinta. Ia abaikan erangan protes yang keluar dari sela bibir mungil berwarna pink yang menawan. Bibir laki-laki. Ketertarikan seksual bukanlah masalah besar bagi Sasuke. Ia seorang cassanova. Walaupun ia vampire sekaligus bangsawan yang banyak dilirik para wanita cantik, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh mereka. Rupa para gadis-gadis itu memang sangat menawan. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah merasa tertarik. Sebagai vampire darah murni, ia akan tertarik pada wangi manis seperti tubuh Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan bau yang menjijikan dari topeng sempurna para gadis bangsawan.

"_Please, stop_ .."

Sasuke tidak berhenti. Ia terus mencumbu setiap jengkal tubuh karamel Naruto, memberi tanda kemerahan setelah menghisap tanpa mengigitnya. Tubuh si pirang masih belum bisa digerakan, Sasuke sengaja melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin aktivitasnya diganggu. Namun, ia membiarkan suara Naruto terdengar, walaupun banyak sekali nada protes, tak luput, Sasuke bisa mendengar desahan yang tidak terkontrol dari si pirang. Ia menyeringai senang.

Detak jantung Naruto masih normal, lembut dan teratur. Erangan dan desahan sesekali masih terdengar ditambah umpatan samar. Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia tersenyum girang saat Naruto melengguh keras ketika lubangnya dimasuki. Padahal baru satu jari, melihat ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke merasa haus lagi, dengan senang hati ia menambah jari-jarinya. Tubuh si pirang bergetar, bibirnya terbuka lebar, membuat saliva tercecer turun ke pinggir dagu. Wajahnya memerah sangat dengan keringat yang membuat kilap karena tertimpa cahaya lampu. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Ah, Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Ia akan mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Warna biru iris si pirang terbelalak lebar saat ia mencoba masuk. Sasuke tidak akan berlemah lembut, ia akan bermain kasar sampai ia puas. Ia begitu menikmati rasa yang menjalar saat kejantanannya masuk ke dalam rektum yang berdenyut hangat. Berdenyut dan memanja miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia mendesah lalu mulai bergerak.

Sasuke lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bercinta dengan seseorang. Lupa karena memang sudah lama sekali. Tapi ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana akhirnya. Cara bercinta seorang vampire sangat berbeda dengan manusia. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan kendali, ia juga tidak ingin melukai pemuda dibawah tubuhnya. Ia yakin badan taksi pasti tengah bergoyang karena gerakkannya. Disaat cuaca seperti ini, ia tidak peduli dengan para manusia. Toh tidak akan ada yang menyadari sedang apa penghuninya.

Naruto berteriak lagi, suaranya terdengar serak. Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya. Ia lalu mengecap bibir manis itu. Melumatnya dengan rakus dan menjelajah isi mulut yang hangat. Gerakan pinggulnya tidak berhenti. Sebagai manusia normal, Naruto telah mencapai kepuasannya dua kali, sementara Sasuke butuh lebih banyak waktu.

"Sasuke—"

Si raven terkejut ketika gumaman namanya keluar dari bibir si pirang. Saphirenya terbuka lemah seperti orang mengantuk. Ia yakin Naruto tengah meminta dirinya untuk berhenti, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Mana mau ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Emosi sedikit menguasinya, ia menyentak keras pinggulnya sampai tubuh jeli si pirang terlonjak. Sasuke kemudian menarik kasar lengan si pirang, memaksanya untuk duduk ke atas pangkuannya. Ia kemudian menganggkat tubuh yang terasa ringan itu sebelum kembali menurunkannya, membuat kejantanannya otomatis terbenam sempurna.

Sasuke mengeluh. Ia merasa hidup.

Ia akan membuat supir taksi ini menjadi tawanannya.

.

.

Tut Tut Tut

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari tangan kanannya pada permukaan meja kerja. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan pagi tapi Naruto belum kembali ke pangkalan. Nomornya tak kunjung aktif. Tidak seperti biasanya saat pulang larut malam, Naruto pasti akan memberi kabar atau mengirim email. Lalu keesokkan harinya dia sudah _stand by_ sebelum Shikamaru datang.

Berpikir apa mungkin pemuda itu sakit, Shikamaru meraih jasnya yang tersampir pada badan kursi. Ia berdecak sekali sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sebagai bos besar, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi disini, ia tahu Naruto hidup sendirian. Lagipula, Shikamaru sadar hubungan mereka selama ini juga lebih dari sekedar bos dan karyawan. Mereka berteman baik dan saling membantu. Ia merasa tidak perlu sungkan lagi untuk mendatangi sendiri flat si pirang.

"Tumben sekali kau membuat masalah, Naruto." Si rambut nanas bergumam. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih rokok dan pematik.

"Merepotkan .."

.

.

Wajah pucat itu kembali mendekat. Naruto terus berlari. Nafasnya terengah. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dibawah. Ia merasakan air menenggelamkan kakinya. Ia kembali berlari. Sosok itu terus berjalan tenang dibelakangnya. Padahal Naruto telah berlari sekuat tenaga, ia tidak tahu kenapa sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Ia merasa bagian belakang bajunya ditarik dan disobek. Kemudian tubuhnya terjermbab karena dorongan. Ia merasa sesak saat sosok itu menindih tubuhnya. Saphirenya terbelakak. Mata mereka bertemu, biru dan merah ..

Dan semuanya menjadi merah, Naruto menjerit.

"Hhuuuaaaaaa .."

Matanya terbuka lebar. Dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Mimpi.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna peach. Iris birunya terbuka lebar dan tidak berkedip. Tubuhnya tidur telentang dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai dada. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

Mimpi buruk. Belum pernah Naruto bermimpi buruk lagi sampai terbangun sejak kelas satu SMP. Ia mengerang karena kepalanya pening. Tatapannya terarah pada jendela kamar yang masih tertutup kain horden berwarna biru langit. Sinar matahari menelusup masuk dari celah yang tidak tertutup.

Menguap lebar sambil mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk pelemasan, Naruto langsung berseru tertahan dengan mata membulat.

"_It's—huu-hu-huuuurrrtttttttt_ ..." ia menjerit kesakitan.

"_What in the world_!"

Ia kemudian menyumpah tiada henti.

Naruto menyentuh pinggulnya yang telanjang. Ia memijat perlahan sepanjang pinggang bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia meringgis ketika nyawanya telah berkumpul semua, ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya perih.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi padaku." Naruto beringsut ke pinggir ranjang. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun. Bibirnya gemetar ketika rasa sakit mendera pinggulnya kembali. Ia mencoba bernafas pelan-pelan dan berhenti menyebut sumpah serapah. Tapi, ia terpaksa harus mengumpat lagi saat melihat ke arah jam weker diatas meja dekat ranjang.

Pukul 10.13.

"Oh!"

Berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang sesekali masih mengeluh saat pantatnya terasa nyeri, Naruto mencoba memejamkan mata untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya berputar. Ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Naruto hampir saja menangis ketika ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku. Perasaan tersebut berhasil ia tahan saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Ia tolehkan kepala kesana kemari untuk mencari ponsel. Kamarnya masih sama seperti sebelum ia berangkat kerja kemarin pagi. Tidak berantakan namun tidak rapi juga. Pakaiannya yang baru ia laundry terongkok di sofa dekat pintu. Ia tidak menemukan tas yang ia biasa ia pakai saat bekerja.

Naruto menguatkan diri. Ia menahan nafas saat kedua kakinya menapak lantai yang dingin lalu mulai berdiri perlahan. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Selangkah demi selangkah seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetaran, tapi semakin ia mendekat ke arah pintu, Naruto semakin terbiasa. Ia membuka pintu tersebut untuk menuju ruangan depan—dimana ada tamu tidak diundang yang terus saja menekan bel flatnya.

.

.

"_Shit. What are you doing_."

Kalimat kasar langsung dari sang atasan menyambut Naruto saat membuka pintu. Nara Shikamaru melebarkan kedua matanya yang biasa mengantuk dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Ditutupnya pintu dengan keras dibelakang tubuhnya.

Naruto tidak bergerak, ia hanya memberikan senyum prihatin.

"Apa kau bersama orang lain?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas kerutan alis oleh si pirang. Si rambut nanas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak. Aku sendirian." Naruto berkata. Ia mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan ke arah sofa. Tapi pemuda itu tidak langsung duduk.

"Semalam kau habis bersenang-senang atau apa." Shikamaru meraih sebatang rokok lalu mulai menyalakan pematik.

Naruto menggeleng bingung, membuat sang atasan menghembuskan asap rokoknya keras. Ia kemudian melangkah sampai dekat dihadapan si pirang.

"Ini." Shikamaru menunjuk ke dada Naruto yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Banyak sekali tanda cinta di leher dan dadamu. Serta memar di lengan kanan dan di bawah tulang selangka sebelah kiri."

"Hah?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya berubah horror saat ia melihat bercak merah di dekat nipple kanannya. Bukan disitu saja, Naruto melihat bercak merah itu mendominasi hampir seluruh dadanya.

"_Shit_."

Naruto berjalan cepat dengan susah payah ke arah lemari kaca untuk melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia menurunkan selimut sampai perut. Banyak sekali bercak merah di tubuhnya, sebagian lagi telah berubah warna menjadi ungu kehitaman. Naruto juga baru menyadari bahwa bibir bawahnya terluka.

"_Kissmark_." Shikamaru berkata, otomatis membuat Naruto yang sibuk berpikir apa-yang-telah-terjadi-pada-diriku hanya bisa mengigit bibir sekilas sebelum menelan ludah.

"Aku bertaruh kau habis bercinta sepanjang malam tadi." Shikamaru menghempaskan diri diatas sofa berwarna coklat tua. Ia menghisap rokoknya kuat. "Lalu kau kesiangan."

"Tidak." Naruto menyanggah sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bingung. "Semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun—"

Shikamaru menunggu.

Naruto terdiam, sibuk berpikir. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa bicara seperti itu karena ia kini tengah telanjang dengan hanya ditutupi selimut. Tapi, memang sejak bekerja, Naruto suka tidur telanjang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu—menurutnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Selama ini absenmu selalu bagus. Kau bisa beralasan hari ini sakit."

"Tapi bukan seperti itu." Naruto berkata tanpa tujuan. Ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru. Kain selimut yang panjang, ditambah ia harus berjalan dengan kaki diseret menyentuh lantai membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa ujung kain yang dikenakannya tersangkut di kaki meja. Ia jatuh tepat ke hadapan sang atasan yang tengah asik merokok.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru mengeluh saat siku kanan si pirang mengenai perutnya, ia buru-buru mengangkat tangan kanan sebelum rokok yang berada di sela jarinya mengenai wajah si pirang.

"Aku tidak melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Shika." Naruto berkata saat Shikamaru memegangi perutnya yang tersikut.

"Aku berani bersumpah." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Shikamaru tanpa rasa bersalah lalu mulai menarik selimut yang tersangkut tadi. Ia kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Shikamaru berkata kesal. Ia mendengus keras lalu menjentikkan ujung rokok pada asbak yang telah tersedia di atas meja.

"Tapi .."

"Kau mungkin mabuk." Shikamaru memotong.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak kerasa kepala. Ia menggeleng yakin dan cepat.

Shikamaru terpaksa harus mematikan rokoknya yang masih panjang. Ia kemudian meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuh si pirang, membukanya sedikit sebatas bahu lalu mulai mengamati tanda merah itu. Ia tidak salah. Tanda kemerahan itu memang kissmark. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi dari otaknya. Tatapannya beralih pada memar di dekat tulang selangka, memar keunguan yang cukup lebar. Shikamaru tidak berpikir mungkin pasangan Naruto semalam keterlaluan atau apa, mungkin saja mereka melakukan seks liar. Tapi, tidak mungkin ada wanita yang beringas seperti itu bukan? Menyiksa pasangan seperti melakukan _hard_ seks, dengan istilah-istilah yang tidak ia mengerti. Lagipula Naruto anak baik. Shikamaru yakin bawahannya itu tidak akan melakukan hubungan badan dengan sembarangan orang. Ia yakin pasti wanita gila seks yang melakukannya—mungkin karena Naruto begitu manis, mungkin juga karena gemas dengan kulit tannnya yang eksotis itu, atau mungkin juga untuk pencapaian klimaks yang sempurna ..

Ya, mungkin saja ada wanita seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru ragu. Jika dugaannya benar, wanita yang Naruto tiduri semalam ada di posisi atas atau bawah. Atau yang lebih tepatnya—

"Shika, kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat Shikamaru terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang cukul lama. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Shikamaru menelan ludah beberapa kali tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari lehernya.

"Mungkin aku sedikit mengerti." Shikamaru berkata dengan gumaman, membuat Naruto hanya bisa ber'huh?' ria. Pemuda kuncir tinggi itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menyentuh bercak merah yang mengganggu pemikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Presepsinya selau benar. Kecerdasannya tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi. Naruto, dia—

"Tralalala lallaal lalalaa "

Suara berisik ponsel Shikamaru berhasil memecah suasana kaku dan hening. Dua orang itu kaget secara bersamaan. Shikamaru yang hendak memeriksa tubuh si pirang terpaksa menjauhkan tangannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya lalu meraih benda berisik tersebut dari saku celana. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada sang bos karena ringtone aneh itu. Apa pula ringtone dengan nada 'tralalal lalala' tadi?

Naruto terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan kanan sementara hidungnya kembang-kempis menahan geli. Ia bersyukur karena Shikamaru tidak melihat bahunya yang bergetar kegelian karena masih saja ingat suara ringtone aneh itu. Naruto memuaskan diri dengan membuang muka ke arah lain lalu terkikik bebas. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

Kegembiraannya langsung lenyap saat Shikamaru menutup telpon. Helaan nafas panjang membuat Naruto penasaran apa yang membuat sang bos gundah.

"_What's wrong_?" Naruto bertanya santai. Ia benar-benar telah lupa dengan percakapan penting mereka sebelumnya.

"Ada salah satu keluarga yang disegani di kota ini, mereka meminta jasa perusahaan kita untuk menjadi pemandu turis asing keluarga bangsawan."

" ... "

"Kau tahu bukan, di Inggris, supir taksi terkenal sebagai pemandu berbakat. Banyak orang-orang kaya rela membuang banyak uang agar kita mau mengajak mereka berkeliling sambil menjelaskan tempat-tempat wisata dengan detail."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Pendapatan kita akan naik tiga sampai empat kali lipat. Tapi, aku perlu memilih siapa saja yang berhak menjadi pemandu. Aku akan mengecek pengetahuan mereka hari ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Naruto bertanya saat Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.

Si rambut nanas terdiam beberapa lama. Tatapannya terarah pada bahu telanjang Naruto. Ia menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau istirahat saja hari ini. Itu lebih baik untukmu." Ia berkata sambil berjalan menjauhi si pirang.

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Ck. Tentu saja bodoh. Lebih baik kau diam saja dirumah, oke." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada hampir kesal.

'Apa dia pikir aku harus disini dan menemaninya, lalu—'

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia meraih gagang pintu lalu bergumam 'merepotkan' tanpa menunggu reaksi Naruto selanjutnya.

.

.

Diantara semua negara, mungkin Inggris memiliki peringkat pertama dalam pelayanan alat transportasi taksi. Tepatnya di London. Di jantung Ibukota. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tersebut tidak sembarangan memilih karyawan. Mereka harus melakukan tes khusus dan ujian pengetahuan mengenai negara Inggris. Bukan hanya kemampuan mengemudi, mereka juga harus hafal seluk beluk serta nama jalan. Mereka juga dituntut untuk memiliki sikap ramah dan sopan, serta kemampuan menjalin komunikasi untuk pelayanan yang terbaik bagi para penumpang. Jika salah satu diantara syarat diatas tidak terpenuhi, semahir apapun kemampuan seseorang mengemudikan mobil, jangan harap bisa diterima menjadi supir taksi. Dengan kenyamanan tersebut, taksi di Inggris juga memiliki tarif sesuai dengan pelayanannya. Tentu saja gaji karyawannya juga lumayan.

Entah memiliki bakat menyetir darimana atau memang karena senang berkeliling kota London, Naruto memilih pekerjaan tersebut.

Hari ini, setelah kemarin berdiam diri di flatnya seharian, Naruto kembali menjalankan tugas. Pagi-pagi tadi Shikamaru menelpon dan meminta ia untuk ikut menjadi _tour guide_ turis bangsawan. Semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk serta otaknya terus sibuk memikirkan entah kejadian apa yang telah menimpanya kemarin lusa, Naruto merasa lesu karena kurang tidur. Ia mendapat teguran dari sang bos kemudian.

"Kita butuh sembilan orang. Aku tidak akan memilihmu jika pengetahuan umummu tidak bagus." Shikamaru berkata saat Naruto sedikit keberatan dengan terpilihnya ia sebagai _tour guide_.

"Jangan bilang semalam kau—"

"Tidak." Naruto memotong cepat. Ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan bosnya.

Bercinta.

Yang benar saja. Naruto masih perjaka, ia belum pernah sekalipun mencicipi tubuh wanita. Bukan karena ia seorang nerd yang tidak pandai bergaul, tapi karena keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya tinggal di Endensor, East Midlands. Dengan peraturan kolot mereka, Naruto tidak boleh melakukan itu selain dengan pasangan sahnya, atau dengan kata lain, istrinya. Memang terdengar ketinggalan zaman, tapi Naruto sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan mereka berdua.

"Dari tampangmupun aku sudah tahu kau masih tidak ingat." Shikamaru berkata sambil menjetikan jarinya di kening si pirang.

"Ouchh .. kau .."

"Lebih baik kau bersiap dan bergabung bersama yang lain." Sang bos bertitah.

Kedua bahu Naruto langsung lemas, ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Oke .."

.

.

Keluarga besar yang akan melakukan _tour guide_ berasal dari Prancis. Naruto membawa taksi khusus yang lebih lebar dan nyaman. Taksi yang memang digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti itu. Ia bersama delapan orang supir lain serta Shikamaru menjemput para turis dari salah satu tempat tinggal keluarga kerabat dekat ratu Inggris. Naruto lupa siapa nama keluarga kaya itu. Yang jelas, luas halaman kastil itu seperti lapangan bola. Ia hanya bisa mengagumi diam-diam sambil berjalan beriringan dengan rombongannya.

Naruto sibuk sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa rombongan mereka telah disambut oleh pelayan penghuni kastil. Si pirang baru tersadar ketika ada seorang gadis cantik menghampirinya lalu meminta ia untuk ikut.

Naruto melihat beberapa orang berpisah dari rombongan setelah dihampiri oleh seorang gadis berpenampilan sama seperti yang ada di hadapanya. Ia melihat Shikamaru tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut putih keperakkan.

"Lewat sini tuan." suara gadis pelayan itu begitu lembut. Ia memakai pakaian seperti para pelayan bangsawan kebanyakan—baju panjang dengan rok sedikit mengembang serta diberi sedikit aksen pinta di bagian dada.

Naruto mengikuti gadis itu. Ia tidak melihat Shikamaru lagi setelahnya.

Lorong-lorong lebar dan tinggi kastil yang memiliki dua menara di bagian barat tersebut bagi Naruto terasa sangat klasik. Ia bisa melihat ukiran di setiap bawah dinding bangunan. Warna _coklat latte_, hitam dan abu-abu lebih mendominasi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selama ia berjalan dibelakang si gadis pelayan. Tidak ada seorangpun.

Naruto sedikit ragu. Bukankah seharusnya disini ramai mengingat ada tamu dari Perancis? Naruto tidak mengharapkan ada musik atau apa, mengingat jenis keluarga apa yang tengah ia datangi saat ini, tapi ia berharap ada sedikit kehidupan. Ia merasa bingung karena sejak tadi ia tidak berpapasan dengan orang lain. Dan lagi, pelayan bertubuh tinggi langsing di depannya tidak berkata sepatah katapun selain kata tadi untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto hanya bisa merapikan topi supirnya yang berwarna hitam. Batinnya sibuk memikirkan tamu macam apa yang nanti akan melakukan _touring_.

Tiba-tiba sang pelayan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu tinggi lebar dengan ukiran gambar kipas berwarna merah diatasnya dan sebagaian lagi putih.

"Sudah sampai." Pelayan itu berkata dengan senyum aneh.

Kening Naruto berkerut tidak mengerti. "Aku harus masuk kesana?"

Pertanyaannya disambut anggukkan.

"Sendirian?"

Anggukkan lagi.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia berguman 'oke' pelan.

"Tuan." pelayan itu berkata, membuat Naruto yang hendak meraih gagang pintu terpaksa berhenti. Ia menatap wajah si pelayan.

"Nanti, tolong jangan membuat marah Tuan Muda kami."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, sang pelayan undur diri. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti. Ia hanya angkat bahu lalu memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

Suara 'krieett' pintu yang terbuka sedikit entah kenapa membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak. Ia mendapati sebuah ruangan lebar dengan lampu kristal yang besar di tengah ruangan.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Naruto menggaruk keningnya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari tapi tetap tidak melihat siapapun.

"Permisi." Naruto berkata lirih. Ia buru-buru berdehem lalu mengulainya sekali lagi. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu perlahan.

Hari masih pagi. Naruto tahu. Ia bisa melihat ruangan tersebut memiliki aksen seperti tengah malam karena lampu tetap menyala. Ruangan itu juga memiliki beberapa lorong. Lorong-lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Lorong pertama ada di sebelah kanan, di pojok ruangan, satu lorong lagi tepat berada di depannya, dan yang terakhir adalah lorong yang lebih terang disebelah kiri, berjarak hanya lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto mendesah bingung.

'Harus kemana sekarang?'

Ia menyesal karena tadi ia diam saja dan tidak bertanya siapa yang akan dia temui dan dimana orangnya. Kini, Naruto hanya bisa mematung. Berdiri dekat pintu yang tadi ia masuki dalam diam. Tangannya menyentuh saku celana, lupa bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel.

"Permisi." Naruto mengulang dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Hening.

Naruto bisa merasakan suaranya hanya memantul didinding-dinding berwarna putih dengan banyak ukiran itu. Ia berdecak sekali. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke arah lorong yang lebih terang. Dimana menurutnya itu adalah pilihan paling aman diantara semua lorong.

Ternyata itu bukan lorong biasa, lorong itu nyatanya adalah jalur yang menghubungkan ruangan mirip aula tadi dengan taman. Sebuah taman di dalam ruangan. Dengan atap tinggi berbentuk kubah berkaca biru. Di dalam sana, terdapat aneka macam bunga, pohon hias seperti palm dan yang lainnya. Disana juga ada kolam ikan berbentuk lingkaran dengan bunga teratai yang masih kuncup. Taman yang bisa dibilang luas itu juga ditumbuhi rumput hijau dengan batu-batu lebar sebagai pijakkan.

Tatapan Naruto terhenti pada punggung seseorang. Punggung yang tertimpa cahaya matahari dan berkilap. Warna putih kemeja yang sosok itu pakai seperti bercahaya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia sadar sosok itu tengah berdiri dekat sebuah sangkar berjeruji besi dengan cat warna putih. Memunggunginya.

Naruto hendak membuka mulut, ingin menyapa, ingin bertanya siapa dia dan sedang apa. Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberikan respon apapun padahal tadi ia telah meminta izin, berucap kata permisi beberapa kali tanpa ada jawaban. Bukankah seharusnya sosok itu mendengar? Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Samar, sekelebat ia melihat potongan peristiwa asing dalam kepalanya.

"Permisi, tuan." Naruto berkata sopan setelah tadi berdehem-dehem.

Sosok itu bergerak. Tangannya menjauh dari sangkar, dan dia memutar tubuhnya.

Kulit pucat, bibir merah, mata sekelam malam, adalah kesan pertama yang Naruto dapat. Ia juga bisa merasakan hawa berat yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya ingin bertanya, dimana para tamu yang akan melakukan _tour guide_? Saya salah satu petugasnya." Naruto bertanya lembut. Ia hampir muntah karena harus bersikap sesopan itu pada sosok yang terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya.

Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Sosok itu hanya beralih ke arah lain. Sikapnya otomatis membuat Naruto kaget. Ia ragu apa pemuda itu mengerti ucapannya atau tidak. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah tamu dari Perancis, haruskah Naruto berbahasa Perancis disini?

"Umm .." Naruto kebingungan saat pemuda itu tidak kunjung bicara.

"Maaf tuan, apa kau mengerti apa yang saya katakan?"

Naruto gemas ketika orang itu hanya melirik wajahnya sekilas. Ia kehilangan kesabaran, sudah cukup sejak tadi ia hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu. Bagaimana jika ternyata rombongan telah pergi dan ia ditinggal sendirian disini. Lagipula, jika orang itu tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, dia bisa berkata dengan bahasanya sendiri. Bukan melengos. Naruto dibuat kesal.

"Saya bertanya tamu dari Perancis yang akan pergi jalan-jalan." Naruto berkata dengan gerakkan tangan seperti tengah menjelaskan pada seorang tuna rungu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?

Naruto memajukkan bibirnya kesal lalu mencoba lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Apa kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

Hening.

"Apa tuan penjaga kebun disini?" Ia semakin kacau.

"Menyeb—" Naruto buru-buru menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum keluar kalimat tidak pantas.

Ia terkejut sampai terlonjak kebelakang karena kaget saat menyadari pemuda berkulit pucat tadi kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf—tadi saya hanya bercanda."

"Kau berisik sekali, dobe."

Naruto melongo. Saphirenya melebar. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara bass itu. Dan juga panggilan itu—

Eh, tunggu dulu ..

Dobe?

'Apa-apaan orang ini."

"Maaf tuan, saya tadi memang lancang. Tapi pertanyaan saya serius. Saya sedikit kesal karena anda tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan saya." Naruto beralih ke mode sopannya.

"Saya hanya ingin tahu dimana para tamu yang akan melakukan _tour guide_."

"Tidak ada tamu."

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap wajah datar di depannya. Ia yakin pemuda itu adalah anak bangsawan. Melihat kondisi tubuhnya dan penampilannya—walaupun disini dia hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana bahan hitam, Naruto tetap yakin karena aura yang dikelurkan pemuda itu begitu pekat dan menarik. Benar-benar hawa dengan kasta yang tinggi.

"Tidak ada tamu atau apapun seperti yang kau tanyakan."

"Maaf ?"

Kebingungan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau hanya perlu membimbingku, disini."

"Hah ?"

Terdengar decakan dari pemuda raven. Ia menggusap sekilas ujung hidungnya—bersikap seperti tengah melupakan sesuatu.

"Aku lupa kau pasti tidak ingat."

Naruto hanya bisa ber'huh' dengan polosnya.

Dengusan geli dan seringaian aneh bangsawan muda itu membuat bulu roma si pirang merinding.

"Aku yakin kau pasti melupakan kejadian malam kemarin lusa."

Malam kemarin lusa.

Naruto ingat. Ia memang tidak mengingat apapun malam itu.

Pemuda raven itu mendekat lalu meraih dagu Naruto, dia mengangkatnya sedikit yang langsung disambut refleks menghindar si pirang.

"Tandanya masih belum hilang."

'Apa?!'

Naruto melengkungkan alis tajam. Ia memberi tatapan menuduh pada pemuda itu. Berpikir kenapa dia bisa tahu bekas-bekas merah dilehernya. Yang Naruto tahu, ia sudah memakai seragamnya sampai leher. Rapi. Mustahil tanda merah sialan yang-entah-dari-mana itu bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Nah, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku senang karena hari ini kau datang ke rumahku—ke kastil tua membosankan ini."

Naruto mengatupkan erat kedua bibirnya. Ia melirik singkat tanda pengenal yang Shikamaru sematkan di dada kanannya tadi sebelum berangkat.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa ? Kenapa saya merasa pernah bertemu dengan anda ?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan, ingatan malam itu seperti rol film yang terlontar keluar. Naruto merasa tubuhnya mendapat kekuatan aneh dan kepalanya sedikit pening. Ia bisa melihat kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi malam itu. Dimulai dari penumpang terakhirnya, pasangan suami istri yang lanjut usia, menunggu di rumah sakit, dimana ia kelelahan, sampai dimana ia mendapat penumpang misterius, dan—

Naruto terbelalak. Ia seperti menonton sebuah film tentang dirinya sendiri. Tepat dihadapannya. Dengan jelas seperti tengah melihat film layar lebar.

Tubuhnya gemetar, ia ingat sekarang. Semuanya. Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Memori yang sempat hilang yang sejak kemarin ia cari-cari. Wajah Naruto memerah, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia mundur selangkah.

"K-kau!"

Uchiha muda itu tersenyum, menampakkan sedikit giginya yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Naruto."

.

.

Dan setelahnya, Naruto tidak pernah kembali menyetir.

.

.

.

END

or

TBC

###

Blue cuma ngikutin film aja, dimana2 film horror pasti bikin ending yang gantung, dan blue juga demikian #evilsmirk (sebenernya ni orang penakut asli)

Hai kawan, trms udah baca cerita blue. Untuk ripiuwer, fav, and follow, trms banyak atas partisipasinya. Btw, bagi pembaca yang ketceh, jika ada yang punya imajinasi hebat untuk lanjutan cerita ini, boleh sharing saran kalian ke blue. Cz akhir2 ini semua ide cerita blue lagi ngilang, hihi

Sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca ^_^ Keep SasuNaru always in your heart :))

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


End file.
